


1. Meeting

by BlackAngel27



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: The first meeting of Sherlock and Molly...





	1. Meeting

A serial killer was running around London and gave Molly some work, she was tired and had not slept for 32 hours. In her hands were a coffee and a pack of chips and she went in the direction of her lab.

In front of the door, she got a crazy feeling. When she went to her lab there hang a blue scarf at the wardrobe that confirmed her thoughts.

With her eyes, she looked through her lab and she twitched when she saw him.

A young man, with brown curly hair, he wore a black cloak, wich flattered his size and eyes as blue as the sea. He sat at the only laboratory bench and looked through a microscope at some tests, next to him lay a notebook.

"Sorry? Who are you?," she tried to sound solid but she felt a little bit sick in her stomach. Her heart beat hard in her chest even when she doesn't know his name.

For a short moment, he ignored her, but then he looked up and a pretty smile was on his lips. "Hello Misses Hooper, Im Sherlock Holmes." His voice was certainly but also soft. For a short moment, Molly was in her thoughts but forced herself back in the reality.

"..Ok but what are you doing here?," she asked with a shy sound in her voice. "I'm working here" he said calmly.

"I see but who let you in here?," she sounds shy and her voice had become quite. "Lestrade, I'm working with him." Meanwhile he stood next to the bench at which he had worked just a moment before. His size made her feel very small.

He inspects her for a long time and she felt unprotected and it feels like he could see everything.

"You are from Swindon, own a cat, you are stressed because of your job and you are single," he told her and she looked at him surprised with big eyes. For a short moment, he went to his memory palace, there was a new room, fair and different from the others.

"How...?" Molly couldnt believe what she was hearing, he knews all those things about her without telling him anything when she looked at him and saw nothing then a mystery. He didnt answer her, there was just a complacent smile. He went to the wardrobe and took his scarf. He put on his scarf and leave the lab without a tone and with him Mollys heart leave the lab. He could felt her view and a smile climbed on his lips.


End file.
